The person that smelled better than Bella
by Jeni56790
Summary: Alice takes Edward to a Paramore concert. He didn't think anything could smell more irresistible than Bella. Full summary inside Rated T because I don't know what's going to happen next parnoid girl here
1. Chapter 1

Twilight fanfiction

**Summary: Edward is dragged to a Paramore concert by Alice. Of course Alice scores front row seats and Edward smells Hayley. The chase is on. He never thought anything can smell as amazing as Bella until he smelled Hayley. What happens next? I picked Paramore cause I'm madly obsessed with them and crazy for them. So onwards with the story.**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own the amazing Twilight Saga (Stephanie Meyer does) and really sadly I don't own Paramore (the original four members do that's Hayley, Zac, Josh, and Jeremy.) **

Chapter 1: Tickets, Begging, Crying, and Puppy faces

Alice's POV

I was so excited. Paramore was coming to Seattle. There my favorite band and I loved all of their songs especially when it rains **(Note: When It Rains is my favorite song of them too on with the story) **

I knew who I was going to take exactly. Jasper! He loved Paramore and I would melt if he sang the words in my ears. I ran downstairs where Jasper was playing Mario Kart with Emmett. Jasper was winning and Emmett was silently cursing. Esme was standing in the doorway yelling at Emmett for cursing. I danced towards Jasper and hugged him around his neck. He chuckled and pressed pause on the game. He smiled, "Aww what is my little pixie happy about now? Get your design entered in the Paris Fashion Week?"

I laughed and shook my head, "Even better! I scored us some Paramore concert tickets. Front row and we even get to go to a meet and greet after the show!"

He hugged me and we danced around for a few minutes.

"So when do we get to see Paramore?" he asked.

"Well on Saturday. That reminds me I need a new outfit."

He frowned and started, "Umm I'm sorry my little pixie but I can't go. I have to go visit the Denali's on Friday and I won't be back until Tuesday."

I felt so disappointed. The only reason I bought these tickets were so I could spend some time with Jasper. I frowned.

"Ok I'm alright. Hey Emmett buddy you know……."

"Sorry Alice as much as I'd love to go, scream really loud, and stare at someone as hot as Hayley Williams I can't. I have to go to this hospital party with Carlisle and Esme. Sorry Alice."

I started to lose hope I went towards Rosalie.

"Hey Rosie umm…… Paramore is coming to Seattle wanna come with. It's this Saturday."

Rose shook her head, "Sorry Ali I have a shopping trip planned. Tanya is coming down to shop with me."

I ran and looked for Bella. She was under a tree reading for the millionth time Withering Heights. I ran towards her and she smiled. "Hey Alice," she greeted.

I smiled, "Hey Bella well I was wondering….."

She cut me off, "I'm so sorry Alice but I'm not sure I can survive another shopping trip. Give me a few months please."  
"Umm… Bella I don't mean go on a shopping spree. I want you to come to a Paramore concert with me. Please can you go with me everybody else is busy."

Bella said, "Well Alice I'd love to go. Sadly I can't go. Charlie is sick and he needs me. I'm sorry."

I nodded my head and smiled. I ran back to the house and sat down. I cried a tearless sob and then Edward passed by. "What's wrong Alice," he said not bothering to read my thoughts.

"No…… one…… wants……. to……… go……….. to…….. the ………. Paramore………….. concert………… with………..me."

He frowned.

I smiled and looked up, "Ed do you wanna come with me?"

He crinkled his eyebrows together, "Alice I'd love to but I don't like Paramore."

I gave him puppy dog eyes and begged, "Please please please go with me and I'll love you forever."

He frowned, "No thanks I'd rather not be loved."

I kept doing the puppy eyes and then I smirked, "Oh well let me tell Bella that. Bella!" I started yelling really loudly and running towards her at vampire speed. Edward chased after me. Of course I beat him.

"Bella tell Edward to come to the concert with me. He said he doesn't wanna come with me just because he hates Paramore."

Edward stared at Bella and Bella frowned, "Edward how can you do that to Alice. I mean sure she treats you like a dress up doll but she doesn't force you to go on shopping trips now does she?"

He shook his head, "But love…."

Bella frowned, "Don't 'but love' me. I would go but Charlie is sick. You don't want to go. That's the difference. So go with Alice."

Edward smiled, "Well at least I will acquire some mind about them."

I ran back skipping and was wondering why Edward said he didn't like them. I ran back.

"Ed! Can I ask you a question."

"Sure what is it Alice?"  
I didn't know where to start, "Why don't you like Paramore."

He looked a little awkward, "Well there music, lyrics, and vocals are amazing but it's just the meanings behind it. There passion in the music and the meanings remind me about me leaving Bella. That's why I hate them. Cause they constantly remind me of her. I just feel so weak and like there ripping me to shreds with just there music."

I looked at him, "Well Ed its ok. Hayley writes the music from her perspective so she felt the way you did. Don't worry."

**What did you think? Review! Working on next chapter as I type. Might now finish till later cause I'm lazy. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shopping and pranks

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. I had forgotten about it. I can't seem to find my first chapter in my computer **** but it's ok. I think this chapter is nice. Oh and btw might be short cause I need to get ready for religion classes and I need to shower and all that stuff. So enjoy. OH by the way I don't own Paramore (if I did I'd flip) or any of their song and I don't own Twilight (If I did Hayley would be Victoria.)**

Edward's POV

After saying yes to Alice I knew what was coming. No other than her shopping trip oh for the love that is Holy. I'm not saying I don't like to hang out with Alice but her shopping trips especially before something huge get really intense. We were going to Seattle to shop and Alice was freaking out. I cleaned out as much as space as I could out of the car. Bella refused to come with Alice on a shopping trip. So it's just me and Alice oh joy. I finally cleaned out as much as space as I could. Nothing but air was in the trunk. So I called Alice and she came dancing down to the garage. She hopped into the Volvo and I went inside. She was talking about how she had a vision of the perfect dress. It was purple and short. It came with a knitted, black, long sleeved shrug. The leggings where Capri's and the bottom part were a design and her shoes were gray ballet flats. I looked at Alice and she smiled. Then she blanked out. I didn't bother reading her mind I'd just let her tell me.

"Ed I know there set list. So the intro is going to be Ignorance, I Caught Myself, That's What You Get, Looking Up, Emergency, Crushcrushcrush, Turn It Off, Here We Go Again, Careful, Conspiracy, Where The Lines Overlap, and Decode. Of course there's gonna be an encore so the encore songs are Misguided Ghosts, Misery Business, and Brick by Boring Brick. Yeah oh and Hayley is going to pick somebody to sing on stage with her. It's going to be you."

I stopped the car, "What?"

She stared at me, "Yea during Crushcrushcrush and she's going to love your voice so much that she's going to ask you to sing Turn It Off. So learn the lyrics."

I went 120 miles an hour because Alice started whining that I drove slower than Bella. She smiled and looked through my CD case. She fumbled through it until she found my All We Know is Falling CD. She popped it in and went straight to track 8. Her favorite song Conspiracy blasted through my speakers. Even for a human Hayley's voice was better than Alice. It's a good thing Alice can't read my mind. It's true though Hayley could sing better than any vampire ever dreamed they could. I couldn't understand how such a fragile human could have more talents than we can.

We finally made it to the mall. I parked in the parking lot and Alice danced out of the Volvo. She sprinted towards the door and I mumbled, "Don't worry the dresses won't go off sale that fast."

When we came in I saw Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie looked as if she had a good head start. She already had three bags from all three of Alice's favorite top stores. Alice ran gracefully up to Rosalie.

"Hi Rose, Emmett. So Rosalie what did you buy?"

"Alice I can't believe you didn't come with me. They have the cutest dresses at.."

Alice got a blank stare, "I can't believe it. Rosalie run we gotta go now before the skirts and shorts sale is announced."  
She looked confused at Alice, "There's no sale on skirts and shorts."  
She nodded, "Oh yes there is. Its starting in 4 minutes nobody knows about it. Now run!"

They ran and then I faced Emmett. "So Emmett what do you want to do? Go to Sports Authority or Modell's?"

Emmett smiled, "I was thinking more along the lines of pranks."

I frowned, "Well that can work too."

This going to end badly was the only thing I was thinking.

Emmett's POV

Edward and I were getting ready to get kicked out of the mall. We went to a store that had really pale mannequins and we bought some of the stores clothes. We raced off to a nearby bathroom and disposed the bags. We were dressed and we ran off vampire speed towards the store. Nobody saw us as we went on the display window and stood there motionless. It was fun to mess with people. The plus side about begin a vampire was we didn't move and fidget like humans. People passed the display window and looked at us. I winked and then a little girl yelled, "Mommy the mannequin winked at me!"

The girl's mother laughed, "Oh sweetie mannequins aren't real. They can't wink. It's all in your…"

I winked at the girl's mom too and she panicked. She ran very fast and I laughed inside.

I thought in my head, "Ok Edward now you try."/22221`

Edward saw a man and looked furious.(**Oh sorry to interrupt the story but this man is one of the men that tried to rape Bella in Twilight. Ok on with the pranks.)** The man laughed, "No he didn't wink at me."

He walked into the store to look at some clothes. Edward winked again. He frowned and was about to kick Edward. Edward said in a low scary voice, "I wouldn't kick if I were you."

The man went mad and ran away. Then we got bored and decided to move onto the next prank. Before we finished there was one important thing left to do. A group of 10 teenage girls passed. They were giggling and had their arms linked. They passed by our window and stopped short.

A tiny red head stopped and smiled, "Hey Leslie those mannequins look pretty hot. I dare you to go take a picture with them."

A tall curly haired blonde girl giggled, "Ok you're on Mary. What do I get if I take the picture?"

Mary giggled, "My juicy charm bracelet and David's number. You better go now."

All the girls pushed the Leslie girl up there. She laughed and posed with us. When Mary took the camera out she laughed and said, "Ok one two three." When she said three we posed too and said, "Cheese."

Leslie jumped and fell off the display.

I laughed and pretended to stretch, "Finally my shift is over. Come on Edward we gotta cover some more shifts. Natalia is sick today so we gotta go cover her shift."

Leslie screamed, "You guys are… real?"

We nodded, "Yep ever mannequin is hired by the stores. It's a good paying job but we don't get paided enough to stand still all day so sometimes we move a little."

Mary and Leslie freaked out. They ran away with all of their friends terrified. We slapped each other a high five and then the mall security came.

"Crap," I thought, "We're going to the slammer!"

Alice's POV

Rosalie and I had taken down 10 sales and have gotten awesome stuff. I had the cutest outfit to wear to the concert. It was a laced pink day dress, a pair of white Capri leggings and silver ballet flats. After our 11th store I had a vision. Emmett and Edward begin dragged away by the mall security. I grabbed Rose and ran. She stared at me, "What's wrong Alice? I was going to buy that dress. It's not going to…"

I cut her off short, "I just had a vision that Emmett and Edward where going into mall jail."

Rose cursed under her breath, "Damn."

Rosalie's POV

This totally sucked. I had to leave a dress for Emmett and Edward. They got there sorry behinds into trouble. Now I had to save them.

We went to the mall jail. There was Emmett and Edward sitting in a small cell. It looked like more of a pound than a jail cell.

"What are they in for?" I asked the officer.

He frowned, "These two fools where pretending to be mannequins. I have no idea how they did it but they did."  
I frowned and Alice sighed. "What do we need to do to get them out?"  
He sighed, "Well it's not a big deal. It's not like they shoplifted. You do need to pay a fine, 200 dollars."

I grabbed 200 dollars out of my purse and handed it to the police officer. He let them out and we sighed.

Alice and I did not let them out of our sights until the mall closed.

**So that was longer than I thought. Ok so yeah gonna post chapter 3 later today so look out for that. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3The Concert

**So here's the moment you've all been waiting for. Edward finds the girl that smells better than Bella. If that's even possible, so enjoy it. Grab a blanket, a pound of cake, and a pillow. If you got a hat, a wig, or even your own head of hair hold on to it cause this is intense. Oh and I've decided this is the end of Eclipse and the beginning of Breaking Dawn. It's right when she's about to get married. **

Edward's POV

Finally the day I've been waiting for. The concert that I didn't want to go to but Alice made me enjoy. Paramore wasn't that bad, despite the constant reminder of me leaving Bella.

Alice spent 5 hours trying to pick out an amazing outfit for me. I sighed and she frowned.

She said, "It's between this nice blue shirt and gray skinny jeans or this white shirt and blue skinny jeans."

I shook my head, "Too fancy for a concert. Can't I just wear a tee shirt and jeans?"

She frowned, "Fine you can wear whatever you like. I was just trying to…."

She was having a vision. I was walking near something. Was that the Paramore tour bus? What was I doing there?

She frowned, "What where you doing near the tour bus?"  
I shook my head. "I haven't gone to the concert yet. How would I know?"  
She frowned and muttered, "I know Hayley's 'hot' but still you have a soul mate. Plus she already has a boyfriend Chad. So I don't think you should stalk her."  
I mumbled, "Sure because I'm a low life that cheats on their girlfriend."  
I pulled on my tee shirt and jeans. I decided to wear Converse because I didn't want to walk bare foot back to the car. I had no idea if I was going to mosh. I probably wasn't because I was going to be in the front with Alice and I would cause the bloodiest concert in the history of concerts.

Alice called me, "Hurry up Edward we gotta go. I have meet and greet tickets too so we need to be their early." **Author's Note: Sorry I've never been to a concert so I have no idea how it works. Don't kill me if I get it wrong." **

I sighed. This was going to be a night I'd never forgot.

Alice's POV

I smiled. We were finally driving to Seattle to see Paramore. I was so excited. Edward was only driving 102 miles per hour so I decided to blast some Paramore. I grabbed RIOT! and put it as high as it would go. The first song that was playing was no other than For a Pessimist. The song ended and the next that played was That's What You Get. The opening part of When It Rains played when we finally arrived to Seattle. I got mad because When It Rains is my favorite song! It didn't matter though I could listen to Paramore another day. **(haha humor) **I got out of the car and ran towards the venue. I weaved through the crowd so I can go to the meet and greet. I reached the gate they told us to line up. Edward was of course behind me and then they checked our tickets and IDS. When we went in there was all the members of Paramore. I squealed and pulled Edward's hand, "Come on Edward!" I smiled when I made it up to Hayley. Hayley looked at me, "Hey."  
I smiled, "Hey Hayley. Oh you look so pretty. I love that shirt."  
She was wearing her Security shirt with her yellow skinny jeans.

She smiled, "You look so pretty too. I love that dress. You're so breathtaking. What's your name?"

I giggled, "Its Alice Cullen."

Edward was no were to be found. I sighed.

She laughed, "Do you want an autograph or a picture?"  
I nodded. I took my camera out of my pocket and handed it to Jeremy, "Jeremy can you take a picture of me and Hayley please?"  
He laughed, "Sure. Say cheese."  
We smiled and the camera flashed. I took the camera from Jeremy and handed it to Hayley, "Can you take a picture of me and Jeremy please? Would you mind Jeremy?"  
He was dumbstruck and made a smiled, "Sure."  
Jeremy put his arm around my shoulder and Hayley flashed the camera. She laughed and handed me the camera.  
I took pictures with Josh, Zac, and Taylor. Then I took a picture of all of them together. They made really silly poses and I laughed.

Hayley laughed, "You have a really pretty laugh Alice. It sounds like wind chimes."  
I smiled, "Thanks Hayley. I love your laugh too. It's cute."

It was concert time after a while. Then they all went on stage. I went to find Edward.

I finally found Edward. "Edward, why didn't you go to the meet and greet with me?"

He shrugged, "I didn't feel like meeting them."  
I shook my head, "Well the concert is starting so let's go."

Edward's POV

Alice dragged me towards the stage area. We were on the standing area. We weaved quickly through up to the front. We stood and waited. **Authors Note: Honda Civic tour line up. Taking the set list from chapter 2. Set list I think is from the BNE tour in Europe the London show. ** Tegan and Sarah played first, then another band New Found Glory. Finally Paramore came on. There intro was Ignorance, just like Alice had said. Hayley came on stage then started singing the intro.

So your father told you once,  
That you were his princess,  
You won't see the castle,  
You cannot find your prince,  
And now you've grown a lot,  
And your dresses don't fit right,  
Your daddy's not a hero ,  
He stole your chariot.  
The words gave me the chills as Hayley danced around. She was a little ball of energy.  
So here you are in pieces,  
Trying to prove to us it's real,  
The softness of your smile,  
And the lies you want to feel,  
The scales beneath your skin,  
Are showing off today,  
There's evil in your heart,  
And it wants out to play.

That was how I felt when I was taking down James.

There's evil in your heart,  
And it wants out to play,  
There's evil in your heart.

And I've made a home here, for me,  
You'll burn it down, with your fantasy.

And I've made a home here, for me,  
You'll burn it down, with your fantasy

Then after that they went into Ignorance. It was really deep for me. I just could connect with it.  
The show dragged on. Then Crushcrushcrush came.

"Alright," started Hayley, "Now we're going to do something new tonight. Here, right here in Seattle. You guys ready?"

The crowd screamed and then she smiled, "Alright. Now let's see. Umm… you," she pointed to me, "What's your name?"

She handed me her mic and I smiled, "Edward."  
She laughed, "Alright Edward. Come up here on stage."  
I went towards the stage and Alice had a blank stare on her face as I reached the stage steps. She mouthed oh no. I didn't have a chance to read her mind until I finally stepped on stage. It was too late.

I stepped next to Hayley and then the scent washed over me. The scent coming from Hayley was strong. It smelled way better than Bella. I didn't know that was even possible. My throat burned and was on fire like never before. I wanted to devour Hayley right then and there. I remembered I was in public and surly the Volturi would hear what I did. Vampires would be exposed and I will be killed. Hayley smiled, "Alright Edward. Here's another mic. Now we're gonna do this right. You ready?"  
I tried to make this work, "You know it."  
She smiled, "Alright. Let's do this right."

Crushcrushcrush started and she started singing. I read her mind and sang along with her.

Hayley

I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say – Audience  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all  
Me  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
Audience/ Hayley  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)  
Me

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two i was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this  
Hayley  
If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute  
Me  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
Audience  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)  
Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two i was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now  
Me/Hayley  
Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey (Hey!)  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, Hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about  
Me  
Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two i was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this  
No, oh  
Edward  
Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this

The song ended and she smiled wide. She laughed and her laugh reminded me of Bella. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever set my eyes. Bella looked so plain compared to her. I never thought that I would say this but Bella wasn't anything special anymore. I couldn't handle the sense of want and need for Hayley. I know she already had a boyfriend, but I wanted her. **(Lol sorry if you think I'm a creepy stalker, but ya I'm just thinking back to Twilight.) **I was going to MARRY her for heaven sakes. What was wrong with me? I mean I would blame boy hormones but I'm a vampire. I wish there was a vampire that can change time. Sadly that's one talent we cannot do. Hayley smiled her innocent human smile and laughed the laugh that I loved. She held up the mic and started speaking, "Hey Edward, you down with singing another song?"  
I nodded and smiled. Gosh I loved Hayley's voice. Her accent was beautiful. It was nothing like I ever heard. I know she's from Mississippi and Franklin. So her accent mixes beautifully. I couldn't believe I wasted all this time thinking that Bella was my love, but it was really Hayley that smelled this way. Bella's scent was like Jacob's scent compared to her. I smiled and then Turn It Off started playing. Her voice was beautiful, nothing like vampires. Every other celebrity I hear on CD's I hear just mixes. Now I know she's actually an amazing singer and beautiful. **Authors note: Wow Edward your suave. Really suave. He really has a tough thing right here now doesn't he? **

**Hayley**

I scraped my knees while I was praying  
And found a demon in my safest haven  
Seems like it's getting harder to believe in anything  
Than just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts  
Edward  
I wanna know what it'd be like  
To find perfection in my pride  
To see nothing in the light  
I'll turn it off, in all my spite  
In all my spite, I'll turn it off  
Hayley/Edward  
And the worst part is  
Before it gets any better  
We're headed for a cliff  
And in the free fall  
I will realize I'm better off  
When I hit the bottom  
Hayley  
The tragedy, it seems unending  
I'm watching everyone I looked up to break and bending  
We're taking shortcuts and false solutions  
Just to come out the hero

Well, I can see behind the curtain  
(I can see it now)  
The wheels are cranking, turning  
It's all wrong, the way we're working  
Towards a goal that's non-existent  
It's not existent, but we just keep believing  
Edward  
And the worst part is  
Before it gets any better  
We're headed for a cliff  
And in the free fall  
I will realize I'm better off  
When I hit the bottom  
Hayley  
I wanna know what it'd be like  
To find perfection in my pride  
To see nothing in the light  
I'll turn it off, in all my spite  
In all my spite, I'll turn it off  
Just turn it off  
Again, again, again  
Edward/Hayley  
And the worst part is  
Before it gets any better  
We're headed for a cliff  
And in the free fall  
I will realize I'm better off  
When I hit the bottom

And the worst part is  
Before it gets any better  
We're headed for a cliff  
And in the free fall  
I will realize I'm better off  
When I hit the bottom

I smiled and Hayley laughed again. She smiled and said, "Give it up for Edward!"  
The crowd screamed and she giggled. I read her thoughts before leaving the stage. Her thoughts were, "Wow Edwards really beautiful and an amazing singer. Hmm…… I wonder." She smiled at me and I smiled back. It irritated me that I couldn't read Bella's mind, but since she smelled amazing well that's the deal breaker. Bella was beautiful but Hayley was flawless. I couldn't see anything wrong with her. I could read her mind, she smells amazing, she's flawless, her voice is beautiful, and she can really connect to my soul. When the concert ended I waited in the venue for a few minutes. Alice danced over to me and she frowned, "Edward I saw you. You were either about to kill Hayley or something like that. Why do I keep seeing this?"  
I frowned, "Alice, she smells more amazing than Bella to me. She's like nothing I have ever encountered. I have no idea why I feel like this. Bella is nothing special to me anymore. She's utterly plain."  
Alice groaned, "Edward, you're about to marry Bella, for goodness sakes. Along waltz in Hayley and boom instant dumping Bella, you don't even know Hayley."  
I frowned, "Alice, she's mesmerizing, I can't help it. I don't know what to do?"  
She had another blank stare, "I see, us going to another show. So I guess we're going to California aren't we Edward?"

I shrugged, "As long as I get to see Hayley, then I'm all for it."  
She groaned, "Alright creepy stalker, one last thing. Don't tell Bella about this."

I nodded. This wasn't going to end well for anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Plans

**Hey guys. Well I've been having trouble. I don't know who Alice should date from the band. There's a poll up on my profile to vote. Thanks. Sorry if it's terrible cause I'm annoyed. Now here we go**

**Disclaimer: ya**

**Edward's POV**

I sighed as we drove home. I went straight to my piano and started writing a song. The feeling of urge, of need that I never knew before. **Original song on its way. This song I really own. **

Verse 1

I didn't know somebody

Could exist like you  
With the talent and the flawlessness

But I thought I found my true love

But she wasn't really the one I wanted

You're the one I need

The air I breathe

The soul that's missing in me

Chorus

Now take my hand

Our lives will roam

I will do anything you want

Protect you from anything

Anything you want

Will be my needs to fill

Verse 2

You my dear are what makes me breathe

I almost died for something false

Something that I could never really see

When I thought she was real

My mask was pulled and smothered

Now my true eyes opened

To something deep and real

Chorus

Now take my hand

Our lives will roam

I will do anything for you

Protect you from anything

Anything you want

Will be my needs to fill

I had a long piano part and put so much emotion. All my want and my needs flowed into the piano and into the air to express how I truly felt. Poor Bella didn't know what was coming.

Bridge

Now I will sit her down

And tell her

She wasn't the one I need

She was something I thought I could believe

But she turned out to not be my dream

You're the one that I need

So please take the chance to realize

What I want so

Chorus

Now take my hand

Our lives will roam

I will do anything for you

Protect you from anything

Anything you want

Will be my needs to fill

Anyone you want

Is what I'll be for you

I smiled and then Alice looked over at me.

She frowned, "Edward aren't you suppose to be at Bella's house?"

I shook my head. I couldn't go over to Bella's house because I had no feelings for her. Alice groaned and mumbled something about going over to hunt down some tickets in the front row. There next show was in Bakersfield so we needed to go fast. I needed to see Hayley again.

A few hours later, at around 11 pm Alice danced in. "I got the tickets. It's tomorrow. I also got meet and greet tickets. Go pack and I'll meet you at the Volvo in a few minutes."

She went up the steps in a blur. I sighed going up the steps as fast as a human. I wasn't sure how Bella was going to take it. I obviously couldn't spend the rest of eternity with a girl I had no spark with what so ever. It was like I was going to marry _Rosalie _for goodness sakes.

I packed up three shirts, two pants, and six pairs of converse. Alice was probably going to make me shop with her so it was better to pack light. I smiled and clicked close my suit case. I picked it up effortlessly and went into Alice's room. She packed three dresses, two tee shirts, five blouses, two pairs of skinny jeans, 7 ballet flats, 2 converses, and a ton of necklaces. I looked up at Alice's wall. She had each square inch covered in posters. She had her fashion designs, Paramore posters, and quotes. I looked at each of her Paramore posters. Every night she would print out endless pictures of Paramore and make collages of each member. She had 20 Josh collages, 23 Taylor collages, 30 Zac collages**, **28 Jeremy collages, 27 Hayley collages, and endless collages of them together. She had pictures from the Grammys, concerts, The Final Riot, Warped Tour, photo shoots, Summer Sonic, Sound wave, their European tours, and every other tour anyone could name.

She stood up and smiled, "Ok I'm ready now Edward." She finished shutting her second suitcase. She stepped out and we ran to the garage. I frowned the Volvo wasn't exactly what I wanted to drive. It would be too slow for me. I needed Alice's Porsche to do this.

"Hey Alice," I started to say.

She had her mind distracted. She was thinking about the chords and what they had their guitars tuned to. Her mind wandered then she snapped her neck up and smiled. "Yes Edward?"  
I smiled, "Can we take your Porsche instead?"

She smiled in excitement; she had never driven her Porsche until today. She stepped and hugged me. I smiled and she grabbed her keys. We finally were going.

We drove and drove. It was going to take at least one day, depending if Alice pulled the car over 113. I was frustrated that she didn't pull it over 113, but it didn't matter. I would see her soon. I decided to listen to Hayley sing to soothe my thoughts. I grabbed Riot and tuned to Crushcrushcrush. Her beautiful voice started singing and I tuned my thoughts back to the concert. I could hear her voice and picture her on stage way too clearly. I remembered every detail vividly. Then Crushcrushcrush ended and I changed the CDs in a flash. I played Turn It Off and Hayley's sweet voice flooded my thoughts. I then pictured her in Bella's wedding dress. The white complemented her pale skin and her vibrant red hair was perfectly curled. I was waiting at the end of the aisle while Rosalie played the wedding march. She smiled and Angela's father did our vows. Then we went to Isle Esme and then she continued playing shows. I would be there screaming and cheering for her no matter what. I then considered the possibility of her begin a vampire. I also would have to have Bella transform into a vampire or else the Volturi would have to kill her. I could always hide Bella. Say that she was killed or she could fall and lose her memory of everything. I think that would work. Jacob could have her and she can forget about me. I would be happy with Hayley and her and Jacob would work out perfectly. Alice screeched the car to a stop. She had a blank stare which was enough to break my trans. I read her mind. It was us at the meet and greet. Hayley smiles at us and she of course remembers Alice and me. She asks if I'm Alice's boyfriend, but she says no. I smile at her and flirt it up. She can't resist and she invites me to dinner after the show. Then her vision stops there.

We turn and stare at each other. Then she smiles, "When we get to the hotel, I'm going to buy tickets for their show. I think their next show is in Nashville." **Btw I have no connection at the time so I'm guessing their tour stops Nashville ****. **

I nodded and continued to stare out the window. I was glad because it was really cloudy. I grabbed my Blackberry and checked the weather. It was going to be cloudy for the next three days. I was glad of that. If there was rain, then the concert would be rained out. Clouds would be perfect.

I was thinking about what to say to Hayley. Pick up lines weren't my strongest point. I had no idea. I thought of the best pick up lines until I remembered she had a boyfriend. How was I going to get rid of him? I could hack his instant message account or his twitter and do that. Then it hit me. There's a vampire named Hannah that can control and read minds. We had met her 5 times but we really never communicate. She is more of a keep to herself girl along with her mate John. I could probably call Hannah maybe she'll help me out.  
The car came to another screeching halt. Alice had another vision. I sighed and read her mind. Hannah agreed to help me out and together we captured Chad. He broke up with Hayley and she was heartbroken. I felt very selfish but I didn't care. **Ya what a dumb guy; you don't control a dude's mind so you can get to his girl. He's like in love with her dude. I don't care if Bella is too plain. You're the one who saw something in her. Haha loser. Sorry off topic. I don't think you like my random rants. **

I stared at Alice. She frowned, "Edward no. There's a difference between liking a girl and doing everything in your power to get her. You can't involve Hannah! I won't let you no sir! You can't that's not right!"

I shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I'm still calling her."  
She frowned, "Ok but remember tearing them up is like tearing up me and Jasper."  
I considered that for a moment then didn't care. She kept driving and yelling in her head, "Your such an idiot. I know your reading my mind too! READ THIS!" She flashed her memory back when Emmett mooned her. I decided to stop reading her mind before she flashed a vision of Jasper being naked. I grabbed my phone and called Hannah.

It rang six times and then Hannah answered the phone. Her voice was a high ringing tone.

"Edward? I haven't heard from you in sometime."

"Yes. How is everything with you and John?"  
She laughed, "Perfect. We're traveling around. We were actually heading toward Seattle today. Where are you guys? Who's Hayley? I thought your mate was Bella."  
I groaned. I forgot she was a stronger mind reader than me. She can read minds through videos and phones. She can also hear anyone in the world's thoughts. It also bothered me that she could read Bella's thoughts. I was irritated and jealous of her.

"Hayley as in Hayley Williams."  
"Oh you mean the lead singer of Paramore? Let me guess you smelt her scent and now she's the one for you."  
"How did you know. Oh yeah. Umm…. Hannah can you do me a favor."  
"I can control her boyfriend. The thing I'm having trouble with it reading her thoughts. There blocking me out of her head. She's a mystery. I have never had trouble with anyone's thought, even Bella. Hayley is just blocking me out and I know she's special because I tested my power. I opened up a random phone book and I could read the person's thoughts."  
I was surprised. So Bella was truly nothing and Hayley was worth more than her. Bella should have picked Jacob when she had a chance. Maybe they'll hear the news and then Jacob will return. Then Charlie will be pleased.

Then I told Hannah, "Well are you up for the job?"  
"Yes. I'd love that. Where are you guys heading?"  
"Well Alice and I are off to Bakersfield. That's there next show."  
"Is her boyfriend going to be there?"  
"Yes. He's on tour with her."  
She paused for a second, "Ok so what's the plan?"  
I sighed. I didn't think I'd get that far, "Well we'll capture him in the morning and then control his mind. Then he'll tell Hayley he doesn't want to be with her anymore and then she'll be sad. After I'll be there to comfort her and then it goes from there."  
Hannah smiled, "That's a really good plan."

"Thank you so can you come please? Its today."  
"Of course. Actually we're driving right now. We'll meet you there."

I hung up and sighed. We stopped only to get some gas but by the time the car needed the gas we were already in Bakersfield. I was so excited and Alice stared at me the whole time. Filling the car felt like years. When the car was full I hopped in and sped off. Then I remembered I left Alice so I had to go back. She growled at me and mumbled, "I know you want Hayley, but is it that hard to remember me?"  
When I made sure Alice was in the car I pulled the car to 114 and went to a hotel.

Alice checked us in and I snatched the card key from her. I used my vampire sped to run up to our room and I threw the bags. It was 5:00 pm and at 7:00 was when we could go in **A.N sorry I've never been to a Paramore concert so idk. **Alice had scored us some backstage passes too. I ran to the door while Alice was walking in.

"Were are you going Edward?" She looked really confused. Some physic she was.

"To go shopping! Come on two hours until the concert!"

"Geez Edward calm down. Not even I'm moving that fast."  
We walked downstairs and went to the front. Hannah and John were there.

"Hello Alice and Edward," greeted Hannah.

"Hello John and Hannah."

"So Hannah tells me you found your true singer." Said John.

I nodded, "Yes. I thought my fiancée was my singer, but then I met my singer. I need Hannah's help to get my singer."

"Ok so now what's the plan?"  
I whispered the plan in her ear.

"Perfect. We better hurry before we miss our chance."  
We went along to start our plan.

**Wow gosh. Such a long chapter. I'm weird. Whatever. I'll try post the next chapter later cause I'm working on a new story called Hey This Is Something To Remember! Those chapters seem to come out faster than these. Any ideas for the next chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Controlling Chad

**I still don't know who Alice should date so yea. Help! Vote on my profile cause I have no idea I'm stuck. Alright continuing…..**

Chad's POV

We finished up sound check and then I went to go see Hayley.

I couldn't believe I was going on tour with her.

As I was walking from the stage to her bus a very pale girl with jet black and purple hair. She looked like one of those Greek goddesses. She was staring straight at me and smiled widely. Hopefully Hayley wouldn't find out about this.

"Hello," said the goddess girl.

"Hi beautiful, I'm Chad what's your name."  
She flashed her pearly white teeth, "Hannah."

"Are you here to see the concert?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No I just was wandering around town. Do you know around this town."  
Come on Chad. Don't let this chance slip out of your fingers. Plus Hannah is way better than Hayley. Look at her flawless features.

"Yes I do. Shall we go and explore this town."

She smiled, "We shall."

Score! Sorry Hayley.

Edward's POV  
I heard the door open of the warehouse. Then I heard Hannah and Chad's convo with my vampire hearing.

"Hannah we're gonna get caught."  
She laughed, "That's the fun part Chaddy! Come on let's see what's in this creepy place."  
"I don't know."  
"Maybe you'll get a prize."  
I then read Chad's thoughts. Apparently Hannah was kissing him.  
"Come on we gotta keep going."

Hannah was doing well.

Then they made it to the end of the warehouse.  
"Alright Hannie there's nothing here. Where's my prize for making it all the way inside and not turning back."

Hannah then started speaking in a mesmerizing voice while I hid behind a shelf.

"Ok sit down and then you'll get it."

Haha gullible human. Hayley is going to be mine.

He sat down and then Hannah said, "Close your eyes."  
Gosh Chad's fantasies were vivid and loud. He's a perverted. Kinky? I think not Chad.

She tied him up to a chair and smiled, "Alright Chad just relax and enjoy."

I decided not to get in the way.

"Alright Chad listen to my voice. You don't want Hayley. You will break up with her! She means nothing to you. You think she's just a token. You will forget about this afternoon and you have no idea about this."

Hannah quickly untied Chad and hide behind the shelf.

"Now awaken!" she bellowed.

Chad got up and was confused.

"Huh how'd I get here?"

He stood up and left. Hannah's talent was amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Tough Break ups

Hayley's POV  
I searched everywhere for Chad. No sign of him. I started to get worried. I asked Jordan and he said that Chad was coming to see me. Where was he?

I paced the bus back and forth. What if something happened to him? I couldn't imagine that.

"Hayley! Chad's here to see you," screamed Taylor from the front of the bus.

Chad? Finally.  
I ran up to Chad and hugged him.

"Chad! Where have you been? Man I was so worried. I love you and couldn't bear to see anything happen to you."

I went on my tippy toes to kiss him and he turned away.  
"Hayley I don't want to be with you anymore."  
That felt like a slap across the face. "Huh?"  
"I just realized I feel no spark. Sorry."  
I collapsed to the ground.

"Chad why give me a good reason."  
He frowned, "I don't know why. It just feels better if we break up."

"Chad seriously what made you decide now?"

He shrugged, "A voice in my head told me. Hayley I'm so sorry."  
Chad left the bus and I cried. Chad and I had been dating for almost a year. How can he leave me especially now?

"Hayley what's wrong?" asked Jeremy running up to me.

I sobbed hard, "Chad just broke up with me for no reason. He said it felt right and I had a feeling he would do this. Why?"  
Jeremy paced the room and shook his head, "Guys come here."

Oh no!

"Guys Chad shattered Hayley's heart so now we're going to shatter him."  
They all smirked and walked out of the room. I knew stopping them wasn't an option. I sighed and sat on my bed.

I went on live journal and checked it. The comments had links to the show we played and I smiled. I remember that really beautiful boy from the show. He had an amazing voice and was really beautiful. I wish I could have his number. I sat there sulking and half an hour later the boys came back.

"Hey guys. Where have you been?"  
Zac smiled, "Killing Chad for you."  
I smiled, "You didn't have to kill him."  
Josh shrugged, "We knew he'd break up with you for either no reason or a girl. Maybe he just wanted more attention and now that he got it he dumps you."  
I sighed, "Well I guess I kind of feel better. Why did I ever date him? I guess I won't be needing this anymore. Hey where's Chad right now?"  
"On his bus crying and getting patched up by the rest of NFG," said Taylor.

"Be right back guys."

I stood up and went over to their tour bus. The band looked over at me.

Jordan rolled his eyes, "What do you want Hayley? Didn't your band already beat up Chad enough?"  
I smiled, "I just need to give Chad something."  
I yanked my necklace off and threw it at him.  
"Here Chad I think you'll need this for the next girl friend you get."

I felt tears starting to trickle down my cheeks and I turned to him, "Mmm… just tell me one thing."  
He looked up, "Yea."  
I wiped my tears, "How could you do it?"

"I don't know just like I told you."  
I ran out of the bus and screamed, "I hope you have a nice life you stupid MANWHORE!"

My legs sped off to my tour bus and I cried really hard. I knew that saying I love you wasn't a choice. This is exactly why I had such trouble telling someone I loved them. They always took my heart and smashed it. I grabbed my guitar and being playing Careful while screaming the words.

I SETTLED DOWN A TWISTED UP FROWN

DISGUISED AS A SMILE WELL

YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER KNOWN

I HAD IT ALL BUT NOT WHAT I WANTED

CAUSE HOPE FOR ME WAS A PLACE UNCHARTED

AND OVERGROWN

YOU MAKE YOUR WAY IN I RESIST YOU JUST LIKE THIS

YOU CAN'T TELL ME TO FEEL

THE TRUTH NEVER SET ME FREE

SO I DID IT MYSELF

YOU CAN'T BE TOO CAREFUL ANYMORE

WHEN ALL THAT IS WAITING FOR YOU

WON'T COME ANY CLOSER …..

"Umm… Hayles we gotta get ready for the show."

I frowned. Ugh I have to play a show and Chad is in it.  
I stood up and went to get dressed. I decided to make a statement.

I grabbed a blank tee I was going to design and a sharpie. Then I wrote Friends forever and man whores like you are a never ever!

I smiled at my newly made shirt and went to change into it. Chad wasn't getting the satisfaction of any of this.

I walked to the meet and greet with the guys we had before the shows.

Everyone asked me about my shirt and I told them straight forward Chad and I were broken up and everyone smiled. Some people told me they never liked him and I laughed. At least they were here for me. Then I spotted someone I was waiting for.

Edward.

**Holy shizz and cracker with the works! She spots Edward :O Now what? Seriously I have no idea. I'll think of something right after I post this. Maybe I'll finish it today or something idk. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Dang Somebody's Flirty and Someone's Cocky**

Edward's POV

Finally the moment I was waiting for. I walked up to Hayley and she smiled at me.

"Hi Hayley," I said smiling.

"Hey Edward I can't believe you're here. I was kind of hoping you would be."

I looked down at her shirt. I'm guessing she took the breakup hard because apparently she was crying all day and her shirt.

"Your shirt is… nice."  
She laughed, "Yea, I'm such an idiot. Why did I date Chad in the first place? He couldn't even give me a good reason."  
"I'm guessing that he said something like, 'It feels right.' Or 'I just wanna."

She nodded, "He said both! What a jerk."  
I smiled, "Guess what."

"What?"  
"I'm going to see you guys every stop you take."

She smiled wide showing off the gap between her teeth. Wow she was breath taking. Calm down Edward keep in line.

"Hey Edward after the show you wanna grab a bite to eat with the guys and I?"  
I smiled. Gosh how was I going to do that? "Sure I'd like that."  
Hayley giggled and I held up a camera. Then Alice showed up out of nowhere.

"Hi Edward! Hi Hayley!"

Hayley laughed, "Hi Alice. How do you know Edward?"  
"He's my brother."

"Well y'all two do look alike."  
"We're adopted," I continued.

She shaped her mouth to an O.

"Alice I was just going to tell you can you take a picture of Hayley and I."  
She laughed, "Alright Ed pass me you camera."

She took a picture and smiled.

"Beautiful guys."  
Hayley turned around, "Well I'll see you tonight Edward."  
"It'll be my pleasure."  
Hayley went to meet more fans then it was time for the show.

Hayley's POV  
I was jumpy the whole time backstage.

"Geez Hayley your acting way more jumpy than Zac! Did you drink caffeine? You know your not suppose to especially before a show!" scolded Josh.

"Calm down _dad_. I'm just really happy."

Josh smiled, "What has you in such a good mood?"  
"Remember that kid that I sang on stage with? Well he's bought tickets to every show and is coming to every show. So I asked him if he wanted to get a bite to eat after! HE SAID YES!" I screeched in my girly voice.

"Maybe this kid will treat you better than stupid Chad. I'm glad to hear that. We just gotta check this kid out before you get serious."

I nodded, "Sure. I have a feeling though he'll be the one. Like the one who's there all the time. He's understands…. I stopped. Gosh remember Josh is your ex too. Whoops.

Josh looked a bit hurt but didn't show it, "I have a feeling too. Let's just hope."

Jeremy and Taylor came in, "Guys come on we're stretching."  
I nodded. Time to put this behind me and go on stage.

We finished playing and I ran fast to the bus.

"Whoa why is Hayley so jumpy?" asked Taylor.

"'!"

"Huh?" said Jeremy, Zac, and Taylor in unison.

Josh sighed, "She has a date. Remember the guy that sang a couple of weeks ago. That's him."  
They laughed, "Hayley has it bad!"

"UghshutupI'mtryingtogetreadyughyou'reguyspleasehelpme!" I whined.

"Alright Hayley let the men on this tour help you out with clothes," said Jeremy.

I guess this can't be too bad. Guys telling me what I should wear and there meeting him? Ugh now that sounds bad.


End file.
